Fire and Ice
by saphira96
Summary: Just a fluffy Chase/Andie it has to do with the Robert Frost poem Fire and Ice. One shot


**Authors Note: This is my first Step Up fic and only my second ever, I love Chase and Andie and the poem Fire and Ice (loved it before the Twilight movies thank you) I like constructive criticism to an extent, In general just be nice I know it might be a bit OCC. I hope you like it. **

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**** (If I did I would be Chase's girlfriend ****)**

Some say the world will end in fire

Some say in ice

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire

But if I had to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate

To say

That for destruction ice is also great

And would suffice

-Robert Frost

It sounded like a bunch of poetic crap, but since she had met Chase some of it made sense. She had never understood what the silly old dude had meant world ending please. She sat staring at the sheet of paper in front of her, _What does this poem mean to you? _She snorted softly to herself like she was going to tell her snotty English teacher what it meant to her she scribbled down an simple answer something that sounded right and she knew would get her paper a check. Teachers they were so easy to read you knew as soon as you read their questions what they wanted you to write. School had never been hard for her she had just never cared enough to put in any effort, but now she had to because there was no way she was going to Texas now not after the streets and Chase. What did the poem mean to her; well it meant one word, Chase. That was all it took and she understood how the world could end in the fire that the poem talked about, whenever they past in the halls and he let his hand brush against the bare skin of her hip that was always exposed the heart raced she was burning up, but as cold as ice. That kiss in the rain had started their somewhat unorthodox but amazing relationship, whenever they were on the floor they moved together without the words, they didn't need them they spoke louder with their bodies anyway. The bell startled her out of her daydreaming she walked up and handed her paper in with a smile next class was the hip-hop with Chase and the MSA crew, needless to say her favorite part of her school day. She wove her way through the busy hallways that made up her school, she had been surprised by how much she had come to love this school, of course it helped to have your own crew and an incredibly sexy boyfriend. She walked into the studio kicking off her shoes stretching out, she was always the first one here, she had the shortest walk she didn't hear the door open or his sneaking steps. She gasped in surprise when she felt his arms slide around her waist,

"Hello sunshine," he said

"I didn't hear you come in," she said stiffly

"I didn't want to be heard," he replied with a smirk

"Funny, but I really don't appreciate surprises," she growled

"Wow, what's with you this morning" he said mockingly

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind you know…" she trailed off feeling suddenly overwhelmed. They had so much to do there was a show case dance coming up and the crew hadn't gotten a decent practice in for a while. She turned suddenly facing him,

"Chase we have so much to do we haven't practiced with the crew in forever and we can't screw it up 'cause I could still be sent to Texas I have to prove I have learned my lesson or whatever it is Sarah thinks I should do, and then there is the…"

Chase was watching her with a weird expression on his face,

"Chase what's the matter, why are you looking at me like that and where is the rest of the crew I mean it doesn't take that long to get here…."

She was suddenly cut off, Chase had lowered his head and now his lips were centimeters from hers,

"You need to relax," he said softly

"Maybe you should show me how," she breathed

Their lips met in a searing kiss fire raised across her skin she shivered at the sensation of his tongue tracing her lips asking for entrance, she moaned softly and willing let him take control. They broke apart gasping for air, she looked up at him glaring,

"That isn't go to change anything," she said breathily

"Really, that's too bad I guess means we had better stop right?" he asked innocently, he tried to step back but her arms quickly snagged his neck,

"No, that's not what I said, I believe I said that it doesn't change anything, and I think I am a little too distracted to do much of anything else right now anyway."

" Distracted," he whispered into her ear, "now what could possibly be distracting to a girl like you?"

She looked up and saw that is eyes were dark with the force of his feelings,

"Who could possibly make guys like you struggle with their self control?" She breathed. Just then the door opened widely and the rest of the MSA crew spilled into the studio.

"Hey guys I think we interrupted something," Missy shouted Andie blushed and stepped away from Chase who simply rapped his arm around her waist and stepped with her. Chase smiled down at his embarrassed 'little' dancer,

"No," he said easily, "We just got bored what in the world took you guys so long?" he asked

"We were searching the halls for you love birds," Moose replied with a grin

"Alright, alright just shut up we have got a lot of work to do and sitting here talking is not going to get any of it done" Andie said exasperated. The last thing she need was the crew's input on her and Chase's relationship.

Later that night Adie was sitting on her bed finishing the last of her English homework they were still on that stupid poem and she was becoming frustrated with what she should write she scribbled a word into her notebook and got out of bed, she had her music playing loudly as put her homework into her backpack and got ready for school the next day. She stopped and reached for the pause button, she could have sworn she had heard something she turned around there it was again she walked to her window just as a rock hit the glass she threw it open and looked out to see Chase standing beneath her with a wide grin splitting his face.

"Chase what the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed he shrugged,

"Couldn't sleep and ended up here, can I come up?" he asked, it wasn't the first time he had showed up at her widow though it was usually on the weekends.

"Hold up I gotta to tell Sarah I am going to sleep," she said and disappeared from his sight. He honestly didn't know what he was doing here all he knew was that he need to see her so here he was. He could hear her tell Sarah goodnight and the soft pad of her feet as she walked up the stairs into her room. She leaned out the window and looked at him, the two of the just stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She asked with a smile. He grinned and quickly scrambled up the tree and slide into her room. She watched him her blood was ice coursing through her veins but she didn't feel cold she only felt the heat of his presence. She walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Not that I don't love it when you come over, but what's up is something wrong?" She asked she was a little concerned.

"No I just wanted to see you, it feels like I don't get enough time with you," he said he turned and sat down next to her. She look beautiful, his sexy rock hard dancer the only light in the room was her small bedside lamp; it cast shadows across her face. He reached over her and twisted the knob it turning it off. He slowly pressed her down onto the bed kissing softly, her blood boiled were her bare skin touched his she kissed him back with a wild passion opening her mouth to him wanted more of the fire and ice that shook her. He laughed softly when she eagerly reached for the edge of his shirt.

"Impatient huh," he smirked she growled softly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground, his laughter turned to a groan when she traced her nimble finger across the flat planes of his stomach. He crushed his lips to hers breaking apart only to breathe, he traced kisses across her collar bone and up to the small sensitive spot beneath her ear, he opened his mouth sending his hot breath across her shin, he ran his teeth across the sensitive flesh loving the way she shivered against him. She loved the way he held her, the way he made her feel, it was like a high the rush of desire, she loved the constant battle, the battle between the fire of desire and the ice of passion, she loved the feeling of being complete that he gave her. As she fell asleep in his arms that night she slept with three words, fire, ice, Chase.


End file.
